A hybrid vehicle equipped with an engine and a motor as power sources is well known. For example, JP-2004-276908A discloses a hybrid vehicle which has another motor other than the engine and the motor. Another motor is for driving a compressor of an air conditioner.
Further, the hybrid vehicle switches a vehicle driving mode between an engine driving mode that drives an axle by using a power of the engine, a motor driving mode that drives the axle by using a power of the motor, and a hybrid mode that drives the axle by using the power of at least one of the engine or the motor according to a cooperation control.
According to JP-2004-276908A, since another motor is necessary, a configuration of the vehicle becomes complicated, and a cost of the vehicle may be increased.
Further, in a system switching the vehicle driving mode between the engine driving mode, the motor driving mode, and the hybrid mode, when a control system is developed based on an engine vehicle only provided with an engine as the power source, both a control relative to the motor driving mode and a control relative to the hybrid mode are necessary to be developed, and a development man-hour is increased.